fandomofhalloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Score Creeper is back
"Score Creeper is back" is a story produced by PogorikiRules76 Productions Story Inactive since "Unikitty!", The Backyardigans marks the return of Score Creeper along with the scrapping of Murine Haunting and the debut of Bim-Bom (Moved from "Unikitty!" to The Backyardigans). I do not own The Backyardigans, but I do own Eireen and Monika the Penguins. PogorikiRules76 Productions Present Eireen and Monika the Penguins in... Score Creeper is back The first figure is Pablo and he is going as a vampire. The second figure is Tyrone and he is going as a ghost. The third figure is Uniqua and she is going as a werewolf. The fourth figure is Tasha and she is going as a fairy princess in chains. The fifth figure is Austin and he is going as a magician. The sixth figure is Monika and she is going as a witch. The seventh figure is Eireen and she is going as a Score Creeper. The eighth figure is Bim-Bom and she is going as a devil bride. Everyone at the backyard except Eireen, is attending a Halloween party at the castle held by Monika and Eireen plans to scare everyone on Halloween by having Eireen dress up as the Score Creeper and then she is lowered in the backyard via a rope and gets stung by a bee, scaring everyone, including Connie Maheswaran, who is sitting in the wooden water-filled bowl full of apples. (The fifty trick-or-treaters are from Murine Haunting also) "Maybe we should go inside." Monika suggested. "I dunno, guys." said Tasha. "Tasha's right, man. What if this place is haunted?" asked Uniqua. "Well haunted or not, we're going inside!" said Bim-Bom. The rest of the group turned to where Bim-Bom is pointing, then gasped as they saw the Score Creeper, making a lot of scary sounds. "Booooo!" the Score Creeper moans eerily. "What a cute hologram!" said Monika. "It looks pretty real!" "I know, right?" Tyrone agreed. "Yeah, this is awesome!" Tasha added. "Same." Bim-Bom agreed. "But what about the candy?" Monika asked, stupidly. Uniqua, however, noticed that Dewey's phone was on the ground. "Hey, Dewey's phone!" Uniqua said, before picking it up. Then, she gasped in shock. "Guys, look what the Score Creeper did to Dewey's phone!" "Booooo!" the Score Creeper moans again. This made the Backyardigans scream in horror before they began to run away. Suddenly, a Score Creeper appeared behind Uniqua, making Pablo and Austin notice. "Uh, Uniqua, you might wanna look behind you." said Austin. "Why?" asked Uniqua. "The Score Creeper is here and he's got a board." replied Pablo. Before Uniqua could turn around, the Score Creeper swung a board at his backside, hitting him. This made Uniqua yell in pain. Uniqua became furious before turning where the Score Creeper had vanished. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" Uniqua yelled. "Who did that?! Who-" Before Uniqua could say anything, the Score Creeper reappeared again. "I was thinking the same thing." Uniqua added. They then looked back at the mirror, making silly faces. Then, they prepared to leave, but stopped as they became confused. "Huh?" they said. They then looked back with the Score Creeper, who then looked down, he and Uniqua looked at each other's eyes before she, Pablo and Austin became concerned. "There's something wrong here." said Austin. Uniqua unknowingly bit her own foot and tumbled around before unknowingly choking Pablo and Austin. Suddenly, Uniqua notices and let's g0 of Pablo and Austin, who gasped for air, as they panted and groaned. Then, they saw Uniqua's rear, though it looked bigger than it normally does to them, much to their surprise. "Huh?!" said Pablo. "Oh no you don't!" yelled Uniqua. "Hologram or not, I'm gonna haunt you down!" Then, the Score Creeper began tap-dancing a bit before dancing backwards into the door, closing behind them. Uniqua went to the door and opened it. However, she was splashed by a big flood of water. Then, as she swimming on the water, trying to make it out, the Score Creeper surfed on a board, grinning while the Score Creeper drove a small motor boat and whirled around Uniqua with the water, twirling them before the Score Creeper and water vanished into thin air and Uniqua on the ground. "Uniqua!" cried Pablo and Austin. "Uh-oh." said Bim-Bom. "Now what?" Uniqua asked, upset. Then, the Score Creeper hit her rear again with the board, making Uniqua yell in pain before the Score Creeper vanished once more. She turned angrily as she shouted to where the Score Creeper was. "Alright, I've got a bone to pick with you!" Uniqua yelled. "Why I oughta..." "Uniqua!" Pablo cried as he restrained Uniqua. "Alright, if you think you can scare my friends, then you have another thing coming!" said Tasha. "Come out and fight like a man! I'm not scared of you! Now show yourself and face me!" At that moment, the Score Creeper reappeared, mimicking Tasha preparing to fight, with a chuckle on her face. Appalled of this, Tasha punched the Score Creeper before she began stumbling backward. "I got him! Alright!" Tasha cheered. "It's the Score Creeper!" Monika yelled. "Are you alright?" Tyrone asked. "I'd be actually frightened if the Score Creeper wasn't a hologram." said Tasha. "You mean these are..." Pablo was about to say. Just then, they heard the Eireen's voice laughing. "You don't think..." Austin said in surprise. Just then, the Score Creeper appeared, laughing manically at the Backyardigans, who are completely horrified. "Nevermind..." Austin said in dismay. "Hang on to your bloomers, kids!" the Score Creeper said to the Backyardigans. "It's going to be a bumpy fright!" Then, he laughed. The Score Creeper continues to laugh. The Backyardigans began to scream in horror. "Let's beat it!" Pablo yelled in horror before he and the other Backyardigans ran away. The Backyardigans kept running as fast as they can as the Score Creeper chased them, much to the Backyardigans dismay. "FASTER!" Bim-Bom screamed. "We're trying, dude!" cried Uniqua. They kept running until they stopped to see an organ playing itself. However, the Score Creeper materializes, revealing to be...Eireen! "How about a little music, foolish mortals?!" Eireen said before laughing maniacally. Eireen kept playing the organ as she, who just materialized, start to sing a little ghostly tune. Eireen: When you hear the lonesome ring of chimes That bring the spirits singing Soon your spine is tingling And there's just a thing to say, The Backyardigans looked in fear, confusion and surprised by this until they became more scared when the Score Creeper scared them by screaming eerily. Eyeballs in the dark dilating Now your heart is palpitating And there's only just a thought that you can convey. The Backyardigans kept running while running passed a lot of rubber eyeballs on the ground. They ran towards another door, only to find the Score Creeper in front of them, screaming eerily. This terrified the Backyardigans. Terror all around you! You can't get away! We take pride in making sure you have a frightful stay. Join the wretched chorus in the nightmare play, And remember it's all you can scream at the ghost café. Eireen materialized while she kept singing while terrifying the Backyardigans. Then, the smoke made Eireen disappear. The Backyardigans looked around, but found a bowl that says "FREE CANDY!" and went towards the candy. However, the bowl was empty and Eireen materialized from the bowl, scaring the Backyardigans away as she laughed eerily and started chasing them. Then, the Backyardigans kept running and running as Eireen kept chasing them. Eireen vanished and then materialized in front of the mortals as the Backyardigans screamed in terror and ran away. When the Backyardigans found a safe place to hide from Eireen, which is the attic, they sighed in relief, hoping they're safe. Unfortunately, the shadow of Eireen is here, surrounding our protagonists. Terror all around you and we've just begun. You'll be trembling helpless lump of fear when we are done. Grim unearthly creatures flaunting nauseating features make for ghastly midnight screechers, You'll be speechless but for... Everyone became terrified of the horrible shadow as stuff began to float around, much to even more terror for the Backyardigans. As the lights in the attic went out, the shadow disappeared. Then, the Backyardigans looked around in a mix of fear, dismay, confusion and surprise. Unfortunately, Eireen appeared, wearing white facepaint, a long white dress with sleeves, white leggings, white slippers, white gloves and white hair ribbons. As the Backyardigans saw Eireen, they ran out of the attic, screaming. Surrender to the horrifying phantom freaks Who death-defying stunts of fearful madness Startle with a shocking interjection From which there is no protection! After the Backyardigans ran away, Eireen chased after the group. When the Backyardigans stopped to a dead end, they knew that they would be done for as Eireen is coming towards them from behind. As the Backyardigans turned around, Eireen wailed in a ghostly tone a few seconds before taking off her facepaint, long dress with sleeves, leggings, slippers, gloves and hair ribbons. "BOO!" yelled Eireen. Then, outside the haunted house, the Backyardigans ran out screaming, leaving some of their candy behind. Back inside, Eireen watched in victory and celebrated her success. "Success!" Eireen cheered in delight. "I knew that would get them!" And so, after what happened tonight, Eireen never bothered anyone again...that is until next Halloween! And speaking of which... As everything faded to black, Eireen popped out and yelled "BOO!" before she started laughing. "Happy Halloween!" Eireen said to the audience. Category:2019 releases Category:Stories about ghosts Category:Stories about vampires Category:Stories about werewolves